


Yuuri’s Idol

by shamarmon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamarmon/pseuds/shamarmon
Summary: Victor makes an interesting discovery while investigating Yuuri's room (Spoilers up until Episode 7)





	

“Yuuri, let’s go somewhere today.”  
“No, it’s ok.”  
“Yuuri, let’s go take a bath.”  
“I’m going to sleep.”  
“Yuuri, let’s go to sleep together.”

Victor tried not to take it too personally when Yuuri slammed the door in his face. Why was Yuuri being so distant? Victor trudged back to his room and flopped onto his bed, patting the empty space next to him while calling out for Maccachin. The dog glanced his way but made no more attempt at movement. 

Now Victor was taking everything a lot more personally. He pouted for five whole minutes before realizing that neither Victor nor Maccachin were going to pay him any attention for now. He huffed out of his pajamas and into a towel to take another bath. As he relaxed in the water, he wondered, not for the first time, about whether leaving Russia was a good idea. Here he was in a foreign country, teaching a student who wouldn’t even allow them to sleep in the same room. Sure, Yuuri was a gifted skater, but Victor couldn’t help but worry that he should have been competing this season. He unsuccessfully tried to push those doubts out of his head. Sighing, he grabbed his towel and began to dry himself off to go back to sleep. 

As he walked down the hallway, he saw Yuuri’s door was slightly open. Victor’s breath hitched. Maybe Yuuri realized the error of his ways and was finally inviting Victor to be closer to him! He took a few deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart and slowly approached the door. He quietly knocked and asked, “Yuuri?” There was no response. Feeling a bit more disappointed than he probably should have been, he cracked open the door more to see if Yuuri was simply ignoring him. “Yuuri?” he called out again. 

Scanning the room, there was no sign of Yuuri anywhere. Maybe he was out for a run? Victor sighed again and, just as he resigned himself to going back to bed alone, he saw a familiar sight. Could it be? He crept to the side of Yuuri’s desk and pulled out a large piece of paper from behind the leg. Yes! That was definitely a poster of himself. Victor smiled seeing his graceful past self twirling around the rink. As he studied the picture of his face closer, his smile gradually faded. That glamorous life of fame is what he gave up to come to Japan. For Yuuri. 

The thought of Yuuri quickly brought Victor back to reality. He was in Yuuri’s room. This was a poster of himself. He reached behind the desk and felt around for more paper. This time he was able to grab four more. They were all posters of him! Pictures of him on the rink, posed, and even those magazine shots of him and Maccachin. He had known that Yuuri was a fan to recreate his routine, but Victor was not expecting to see these posters. He imagined a young Yuuri figure skating all day and coming home to gaze longingly at these posters on his wall and dream of someday meeting his idol. Victor brought his hand up to his warm cheek and realized he was blushing. Quickly he stowed the posters back behind the desk and crept out of the room. 

This time, when Victor flopped onto his bed, there were no doubts in his mind about why he was here. He was here for Yuuri, the beautiful skater who looked up to him and trusted Victor to guide him on the path to greatness. Thoughts of his own skating career just seemed small in comparison to the heart of gold that he was ever so slowly revealing in Katsuki Yuuri. As he curled onto his side another sigh escaped him, but this one was of contentment. He smiled into his pillow and drifted off to sleep with the slightest bit of pride at noting the significant lack of variation of figure skaters in those posters. Maybe tomorrow he would take Yuuri to the beach and learn even more about him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece I've written that isn't completely insane, thanks for reading :)
> 
> Thank you to Becca (@nondairyray) for editing, and thank you God for making Victuuri canon


End file.
